supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sam Winchester
Samuel "Sam" Winchester ist, wie sein älterer Bruder Dean, ein Jäger und Mann der Schriften. Er ist der zweitgeborene Sohn von Mary und John Winchester. In ihm fließt das Blut der Familien Winchester und Campbell, womit er in der Blutlinie von Kain und Abel ist, sowie die auserwählte wahre Hülle des gefallenen Engels Luzifer. Er vereitelte die Apokalypse und war Kämpfer im Leviathan-Krieg, sowie in Gottes Armee während des Zweiten Krieges gegen die Finsternis. Er unterzug sich als erster Mensch den drei Aufgaben Gottes. Nachdem seine Mutter vom Dämon Azazel getötet wurde als Sam gerade 6 Monate alt war, zog sein Vater ihn und seinen Bruder Dean zu Jägern auf. Sam hatte jedoch immer den Wunsch ein normales Leben, abseits des Übernatürlichen, zu leben. Er verließ seine Familie und ging auf die Stanford University, um Jura zu studieren. Er lernte Jessica Moore kennen und führte ein glückliches Leben als Student. Später überredet Dean ihn, ihm auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater zu helfen. Jessica wird ermordet und Sam kehrt in sein Leben als Jäger zurück. Später stellte sich heraus, dass Sam von Azazel Dämonenblut verabreicht bekam und eines seiner "besonderen Kinder" war. Persönlichkeit Sam ist in der Regel freundlich, einfühlsam, intelligent und unabhängig, kann aber auch stur und arrogant sein. Im Winchester Evangelium wird er als selbstlos, mutig und süß beschrieben. Er ist im Gegensatz zu Dean nachdenklicher und viel gewissenhafter, weshalb er in ihrer Beziehung oft die Rolle der "Stimme der Vernunft" übernimmt. Sam erklärt Dean oft, dass das Töten von Menschen falsch ist und er ihren Job nicht so sehr genießt wie Dean. Außerdem hat Sam eine Clownphobie, weshalb Dean ihn früher aus Spaß gerne in die Gegenwart von Clowns brachte. Sobald Dean stirbt, wird Sam zu einer ganz anderen Person wie sich in Und täglich grüßt... zeigt: Er wird aggressiv, reizbar und wütend. Er gilt als mental unglaublich stark. Dies zeigt sich vor allem, als er Luzifer während seiner Besessenheit überwältigen und die Kontrolle übernehmen kann. Mit der Zeit hat Sam auch seine Rolle als Jäger akzeptiert und versteht, dass er nie ein normales Leben haben könnte. Er hat sich mehrmals für das größere Wohl und die Menschheit geopfert, was zeigt, wie selbstlos er ist. thumb|358px|Sams PolizeiakteEr scheint weniger Alkohol zu konsumieren als Dean und ernährt sich auch gesünder. Aufgrund seiner Intelligenz, übernimmt er oft die Recherche bei den Jobs die er und Dean machen und ist Organisator für neue Fälle. So erkennt er schneller Zusammenhänge als Dean und scheint ein umfangreiches Wissen über das Übernatürliche zu haben, was Dean dazu veranlasste ihm ein "wandelndes Lexikon" zu nennen. Trotz ihrer Streitereien, hat Sam als Kind immer zu Dean aufgesehen (was wahrscheinlich damit zu tun hatte, dass Dean sowohl die Rolle des Vaters als auch die von der Mutter übernehmen musste) und kennt ihn besser als jeder andere auf der Welt. Im Laufe der Serie übernimmt Sam einige Charaktereigenschaften seines Bruders. Als Dean in der Hölle war führte er so ziemlich den selben Lebensstil. Er fürchtet sich vor der "finsteren" Seite in ihm. Zeit ohne Seele In der 6. Staffel verliert er seine Seele und damit auch seine frühere Persönlichkeit. Er wird komplett emotionslos und sagt Dean sogar ins Gesicht, dass er ihm völlig egal ist. Dies wird auch bewiesen in Vampire weinen nicht, wo Sam zulässt dass ein Vampir Dean zu einem seinesgleichen macht. Sam behauptete, dass seine Seelenlosigkeit auch Vorteile hätte. So musste er weder schlafen noch essen, hatte eine höhere Schmerzgrenze und konnte Veritas ,die Göttin der Wahrheit, ins Gesicht lügen. Um die Hälfte der sechsten Staffel bekommt er seine Seele jedoch zurück. Aufgrund seines Mangels an Empathie für andere, war die seelenlose Version von Sam mit einem gefährlichen Soziopathen zu vergleichen. Umgang mit selbst verursachten Katastrophen Sam fühlte sich extrem schuldig in seiner Rolle als Befreier Luzifers und hat einen Großteil der Zeit in Staffel 5 versucht seinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen. Trotzdem hat er die Verantwortung für seine Rolle als Verantwortlicher der Apokalypse übernommen. Er gab zu, dass er sich oft wütend und aufgebracht fühle, aber nicht weiß wieso. Er neigt dazu andere Menschen für seine Wut verantwortlich zu machen, anstatt seine eigenen Fehler zu akzeptieren. In Schwanenlied opferte er sich für den Erhalt der Menschheit und der Erde, um die Apokalypse zu stoppen. Er war sich bewusst, wie seine Zukunft aussehen würde, wenn er sich in den Käfig stürzen würde, aber hat es getan. Nach der Befreiung der Finsternis war Sam ein seelisches Wrack. Er entschied sich zu Gott zu beten und um Unterstützung und eine Führung zu bitten. Nachdem er Visionen von Luzifers Käfig erhalten hat, war er fest entschlossen Luzifer, trotz Deans Missbilligung, aufzusuchen. Sully gegenüber äußert er seine Angst vor der Rückkehr in den Käfig, aber meint, dass er es tun muss, da es Gottes Wille sei. Er begab sich sogar ohne Deans Wissen alleine in die Hölle. Sam zeigt sich extrem traumatisiert und von Horror geplagt als er erfährt, dass Luzifer und nicht Gott für seine Visionen verantwortlich war. Trotz Luzifers Lügen und Manipulationsversuchen schafft Sam es konsequent "Nein" zu sagen, was beweist, dass Sam klug und tapfer genug ist, um sich einem Erzengel entgegenzustellen. Aussehen Sams Augenfarbe lässt sich nicht genau bestimmen; manchmal erscheinen sie hellgrün manchmal sogar braun. Er hat mittelbraunes welliges Haar, welches im Laufe der Serie länger und glatter wird. Als Teenager und junger Mann trug er einen Pony. Er ist muskulös gebaut und hat breite Schultern, was von vielen Charakteren nicht unbemerkt bleibt, da er oftmals für sein gutes Aussehen gelobt wird. Zudem ist er 1,94 m groß, was ziemlich ironisch ist wenn man bedenkt, dass man ihn als Teenager gehänselt hat, weil er zu klein war. Oftmals trägt er karierte Hemden und Hoodies. Früher war Sam immer glatt rasiert, aber seit Staffel 8 hat er häufiger Bartstoppel, ähnlich wie Dean. Ab der 3. Staffel trug Sam, genau wie Dean, ein Anti-Besessenheits-Tattoo auf dem oberen linken Teil seiner Brust. In Kopfsache entfernt Castiel das Tattoo von Sams Brust, damit Crowley von ihm Besitz ergreifen und helfen kann Gadreel aus Sams Körper zu vertreiben. In Der Zorn Gottes wird Sam von Erinnerungen an die Hölle übermannt und fällt mit der Hand auf einen Haufen Glasscherben. Die Wunde wird später von Dean genäht, jedoch bleibt eine Narbe zurück. In Böse neue Welt zeigt Dean Sam wie er den Schmerz, der von der Narbe ausgeht, benutzen kann, um herauszufinden was echt ist und was nicht. Dies liegt daran, dass sich der Schmerz in der Hölle anders anfühlt als in der Realität. Mit diesem Wissen, benutzt Sam den Schmerz, um Luzifers Halluzinationen loszuwerden. Diese Funktion hält jedoch nicht lange an. In Guten Morgen, Vietnam untersuchen Sam und Dean einen Fall. Luzifer scheint Sam eine große Hilfe zu sein, doch dadurch dass er Luzifer "akzeptierte", wurde die Kraft der Narbe nutzlos und Sam konnte sie nicht mehr benutzen. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Sam bekam besondere Fähigkeiten durch den gelbäugigen Dämon der ihm als Baby Dämonenblut verabreichte. Dadurch bekam Sam Visionen davon, wie Menschen durch den Dämon sterben. Diese Fähigkeit erwies sich als sehr nützlich um die Menschen zu retten aber meistens kamen Dean und Sam zu spät. Seitdem Azazel vernichtet ist haben die Fähigkeiten von Sam nachgelassen. Als Dean in die Hölle kommt, verbündet Sam sich mit Ruby. Sie brachte ihm bei, wie er seine Fähigkeiten dazu einsetzen kann, die Dämonen direkt wieder in die Hölle zu schicken, wenn sie von Menschen Besitz ergriffen. So hatten die Opfer größere Überlebenschancen. Visionen / Vorahnungen Sam's Vorahnungen begannen etwa sechs Monate vor Jessicas Tod. Zunächst traten diese Visionen nur auf als Sam schlief, doch später in 1.14 Albtraum bekommt er eine Vision, während er wach ist. Sam kann seine Visionen nicht steuern und bekommt immer Kopfschmerzen wenn sie Auftreten. Sam und Dean denken anfangs, er hätte nur Visionen weil der gelbäugige Dämon es so will. Vorkommen (in chronologischer Reihenfolge): ' *Etwa sechs Monate bevor Jessica stirbt, träumt Sam wie sie an der Decke genagelt verbrennt. *Sam hat im Schlaf eine Vision, in der die neuen Bewohner des Winchester-Hauses von einem Geist heimgesucht werden. *In der Episode ''Albtraum bekommt Sam mehrere Visionen: **Sam bekommt als erstes im Schlaf eine Vision davon, wie Max Millers Vater stirbt. **Seine erste Vision am Tag bekommt er kurz vor den Tod von Max' Onkel. **Sam hat eine Vision, wie Max' Mutter stirbt. **Sam hat eine Vision in der Dean stirbt. *In 1.21 Die Erlösung bekommt Sam eine Vision, in der eine junge Mutter von Azazel getötet wird. *Sam hat in Simon hat gesagt... Visionen von zwei anderen Telepathen. *In 2.09 Croatoan hat Sam im Schlaf Visionen, in denen Dean einen jungen Mann namens Duane Tanner erschießt. Telekinese Seine Telekinese erlangt er erstmals in Albtraum. Dort wird Sam von Max Miller in einem Schrank eingesperrt. Kurze Zeit später hat Sam eine Vision in der Max Dean tötet. Sam wird daraufhin wütend und schiebt den Schrank mit bloßer Gedankenkraft auf. In späteren Folgen, versucht er diese Fähigkeit zurückzuerlangen, was ihm jedoch misslingt. Erst als er von Ruby mit Dämonenblut gefüttert und trainiert wird, manifestiert sich diese Eigenschaft wieder. '''Vorkommen: *Sam bewegt einen Schrank, in welchem er gefangen ist. *Schleudert Alastair durch einen Friedhof, nachdem er bewies, dass er gegen Alastairs eigene Telekinese-Kräfte immun ist. *Sam nutzt seine Fähigkeit um Lilith durch einen Raum zu werfen. *Sam wirft einen Dämon quer durch ein Motelzimmer, nachdem er seinen Heißhunger auf Dämonenblut stillte. Exorzismus Sam konnte Dämonen durch schiere Willenskraft dazu zwingen, ihre Hüllen zu verlassen. Zunächst verursachte diese Fähigkeit bei Sam starke Kopfschmerzen sowie Nasenbluten, aber mit der Zeit schaffte er es Dämonen auch ohne diese Nebenwirkungen auszutreiben. Vorkommen: *In Lazarus erhebt sich erfahren wir, dass Sam Dämonen austreibt indem er seine flache Hand ausstreckt und sie mit seinen Gedanken dazu zwingt, ihren Körper zu verlassen. Diese Eigenschaft wurde ihm von Ruby beigebracht. *In Metamorphose beobachtet Dean wie Sam einen Dämon austreibt. Nach einem Streit zwischen den beiden, verspricht Sam seine Fähigkeiten nie wieder anzuwenden. *Sam bricht das Versprechen in Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester, wo er Samhain austreibt. *In Die Wiederkunft versucht Sam einen Dämon auszutreiben, der Jimmy Novaks Familie angreift. Allerdings ist er zu schwach dafür und es bleibt bei dem Versuch. Später vertreibt Sam einen Dämon aus Jimmys Frau Amelia aus, kurz nachdem er einem anderen Dämon am Hals biss und sein Blut aussaugte. *In Blutiger Valentinstag gibt sich Sam seinen verlangen nach Dämoneblut hin. Immunität Sam ist Immun gegen viele Dämonenangriffe und kann auch der Macht anderer Besondere Kinder widerstehen. *Sam ist sowohl immun gegen die Kräfte von Andrew Gallagher, als auch von die seines Zwillingsbruders Ansem Weems. *Sam ist immun gegen einem Dämonischen Virus das nur durch Blutkontakt verbreitet werden kann. *Nachdem Dean von Höllenhunden getötet wird, lässt Lilith ein Blitzlicht in ihrer Hand explodieren (so wie sie es auch in Kriegsrecht tat). Dieser Blitz hätte eigentlich Sam töten sollen, doch nachdem das Licht erlicht, wird offenbart, dass er völlig unversehrt ist und anscheinend gegen Liliths Macht immun ist. *Er ist auch in der Lage Samhains Kräften zu widerstehen. *Sam hat bewiesen, dass er gegen Alastairs Telekinese-Fähigkeiten ebenfalls immun ist. *Lilith selbst sagte zu ihm, dass er immun gegen ihre Kräfte sei und hat ihn deshalb einen Deal vorgeschlagen. Tötung und Folter Wenn er genug Dämonenblut konsumiert hat, ist Sam in der Lage Dämonen nicht nur auszutreiben, sondern auch zu töten. Wenn Sam einen Dämonen tötet, leuchten sie von innen heraus, so wie wenn sie von dem Colt erschossen oder von Rubys Messer erstochen werden. Alastair zu töten gelang ihm mit Leichtigkeit, jedoch erforderte es ihm eine Menge an Konzentration um Lilith zu besiegen. Sam war auch in der Lage, mit Gedankenkraft, Dämonen große Schmerzen zu zufügen. Übersinnliche Wahrnehmung Sam hatte eine Art 6. Sinn entwickelt das ihm erlaubte, die Präsenz des übernatürlichen zu spüren. Vorkommen: *In Zu Hause war Sam in der Lage, sowohl einen Poltergeist als auch den Geist seiner Mutter zu spüren. *In Während ich starb... konnte Sam Deans Geist wahrnehmen. Geschichte Früheres Leben Sam wurde am 2. Mai 1983 als Sohn von Mary und John Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas geboren. Er ist ihr zweites Kind und vier Jahre jünger als sein Bruder Dean Winchester. Sam war genau 6 Monate als der gelbäugige Dämon ihm Dämonenblut einflößte und daraufhin seine Mutter tötete. Das hat ihm bestimmte Fähigkeiten verliehen, die sich anfangs auf Visionen beschränkten. Sein Vater John war nach Marys Tod sehr auf Rache aus und erzog Sam und seinen Brudern zu Jägern. Im Alter von 6 Jahren wird Sam in Deans Obhut gelassen während John auf die Jagd geht. Als Dean sich langweilt verschwindet er und lässt Sam in den Motel zurück. Später bricht eine Shtriga ins Haus ein und greift Sam an, doch John, der inzwischen zurückgekehrt war, verjagt das Wesen. Im Alter von 8 Jahren sind Sam und Dean wieder allein. Dieses Mal ist es Heiligabend. Bis zu diesem Alter glaubte Sam noch, ihre Mutter sei bei einen Autounfall gestorben und weißt nicht, das John ein Jäger ist. Als Sam Johns Tagebuch findet, fragt er Dean ob das, was im Tagebuch steht auch wirklich real ist. Dean bestätigt daraufhin, die Existenz von übernatürlichen Wesen und erzählt Sam auch, dass ihr Vater ein Monsterjäger ist. Am selben Abend schenkt Sam Dean ein Amulett, um ihn seine Dankbarkeit dafür zu zeigen, dass er immer ehrlich zu ihm war. Erst in dieser Folge wird klar, dass Sam und Dean schon als Kinder ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander hatten. Im Alter von 11/12 Jahren wird Sam für 2 Monate zu Bobby geschickt, während John auf der Jagd ist und Dean ins Camp Sonny geschickt wird. Im selben Alter verbrachte er Thanksgiving mit der Familie seiner Freundin. Sam meinte es sei schöner gewesen als die Thanksgivings die er mit Dean und John verbrachte, da Dean und er lediglich einen Eimer Chicken Wings bekommen würden, während ihr Vater auf der Couch einschlief. Im Alter von 12 gewinnt Sam eine Division Championship Fußball-Trophäe, die er Jahre Später in Johns Lagerhalle wieder findet. Etwa in dem Alter, begann er auch zu jagen. Mit 13, am 4. Juli 1996, sprängen Sam und Dean ein paar Feuerwerkskörper auf einem Feld, obwohl es ihr Vater verboten hatte. Laut Dean hätten sie das Feld fast niedergebrannt. Als Sam 14 ist jagen er, Dean und John im Sommer einen Werwolf. Travis behauptet Sam wäre mit rund 15 ein Mathlete (Teilnehmer amerikanischer Mathematik-Wettbewerbe) an seiner Schule gewesen. Mit 15 erforscht Sam in der Bibliothek Bücher über Kitsunen. Gleichzeitig leitet er alle brauchbaren Informationen an Dean und John weiter, die hinter einer Kitsune her sind. Hierbei kann man sehen, dass Sam auch schon früher die Recherchen übernommen hat. In der Bibliothek trifft Sam auch die hübsche Teenagerin Amy Pond. Beide verlieben sich schnell in einander und Sam bekommt von ihr seinen ersten Kuss. Später stellt sich heraus das Amy, die Tochter der Kitsune ist, die John und Dean jagen. Amy entscheidet sich schnell gegen ihre Mutter und tötet sie sogar um Sams Leben zu retten. Später trennten sich ihre Wege, damit John und Dean Amy nicht finden konnten. Irgendwann (als Teenager vermutlich) lief Sam weg und zog für 2 Wochen nach Flagstaff, Arizona um Zeit für sich zu haben. Er hatte sogar einen Hund namens Bones. Während Sam seinen Spaß hatte, bekam Dean von John gehörigen Ärger, da er nicht auf Sam aufpassen konnte. Davon erfährt Sam jedoch erst ein paar Jahre später. In Episode 7.14 Es... sind schon wieder Clowns erwähnt Dean, dass er Sam oft beim Kinderfreizeitpark Plucky Pennywhistles Magical Menagerie abgestellt hat, während er mit Mädchen ausging. Dies würde auch erklären warum Sam solche angst vor Clowns hat. Später, als er 18/19 war, wollte er ein normales Leben führen. Also verließ er seine Familie (laut Sam hat John gesagt er solle gehen aber nie wieder zurück kommen) und ist nach Standford gegangen. Er wollte studieren und lernte mit 20 seine Freundin Jessica kennen. Zwei Jahre später starb Jessica jedoch auf die selbe Art und Weise wie Mary damals. Also machte Sam sich auf, mit Dean den Dämonen zu töten, der Jessica tötete. Staffel 1 Sam ist 22 und dabei der Juristischen Fakultät bei zutreten, als Dean unerwartet in seiner Wohnung in Palo Alto auftaucht. Die beiden haben seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Aber ihr Vater ist thumb|Sam schaut zu wie Jess stirbtverschwunden und Dean fragt nach Sams Hilfe. Nach einem Wochenende der Suche, kehrt Sam in die Wohnung zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass Jess auf die gleiche weise wie seine Mutter getötet wurde. Vor Rachsucht ergriffen, machen sich Sam und Dean auf den Weg, um ihren vermissten Vater zu finden, damit sie gemeinsam den Gelbäugigen töten zu können. Während John verschwunden ist, Kontaktiert er die Jungs damit sie für ihn, neue Mission erfüllen. Die Jungs bekämpfen auf ihren Weg, Kreaturen wie die Frau in Weiß, dem Wendigo, die Legende der Bloody Mary und Formwandler. Während der Serie beginnt Sam, Hellseherische und Telekinetische kräfte zu entwickeln. In Bloody Mary zum Beispiel erfährt man, dass Sam von Jessicas Tod träumte, Monate bevor es passierte. Anfangs ist Sam besessen davon, Jessicas Mörder zu finden, bis Dean ihm klar macht, was ihr wahrer Familien Auftrag ist; "Menschen retten, das Böse Jagen. Das Familien Geschäft!" Das Staffelfinale endet mit Sam, Dean und John, die nach einem Zusammenstoß mit dem Dämon flüchten. Der Gelbäugige Dämon lässt nach den Zusammenstoß John und Dean schwer verletzt zurück und nun liegt es an Sam sie zu retten. Er nimmt den Impala und fährt damit davon, auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus werden sie jedoch von einem Lastwagen angefahren, was zu massiven Schäden an den Impala und den Winchester Jungs führt. Staffel 2 Am Anfang der zweiten Staffel, nimmt Sam eine aktivere Rolle bei der Jagd. Er erzählt Dean, dass ihr Vater das von ihm gewollt hätte. Kurz vor dem Ende der 1. Staffel, erfuhr Sam dass der Gelbäugige Pläne mit ihm hätte, was für Pläne es sind, ist jedoch noch unbekannt. Dean und Sam treffen sich mit drei Personen die früher mal mit John befreundet waren: Ellen Harvelle, ihre Tochter Jo und ihren Computer-Genie Assistenten, Ash. Sie unterstützen die Brüder bei der Jagd. In laufe der Staffel trifft Sam auf andere "Besondere Kinder", die ähnliche Eigenschaften besitzen wie er. In Simon hat gesagt..., zeigt Sam Immunität gegen Andy Gallaghers Macht der Gedanken Kontrolle. Er ist auch Immun gegen den Schwefel Virus in 2.09 Croatoan. In 2.10 Gejagt erfährt Sam, was sein Vater kurz vor seinen Tod, zu Dean gesagt hatte: Dean soll auf Sammy aufpassen, doch wenn es ihm nicht gelinge, müsste er ihm wahrscheinlich töten. Nun ist Sam davon überzeugt, dass er so viele Menschen wie möglich retten müsse, um sein Schicksal (was immer es auch seien könne) zu ändern. In 2.11 Spielsachen bittet er Dean betrunken, ihm zu töten falls er die Seite wechseln sollte. Schweren Herzens verspricht Dean ihn diesen gefallen zu tun. In 2.13 Haus der Heiligen, hat Sam eine Vision von dem er denkt, ein Engel hätte ihm dazu auserwählt, jemand böses zu töten. Der Engel wird jedoch später als der Geist von Thomas Gregory aufgedeckt. Wir erfahren in dieser Episode, dass Sam gläubig ist und regelmäßig betet. In 2.14 Unter einem schlechten Stern wird Sam von einem Dämon namens Meg besessen. Während seiner Besessenheit, tötete er den Jäger Steve Wendell und griff Jo an und schoss Dean an und verprügelte ihn. In 2.20 Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte, wird Dean von einem Dschinn in eine Traumwelt versetzt, in der weder er noch Sam jagen und Sam mit Jessica verlobt ist. thumb|220x220px|Sam nachdem Jake auf ihn eingestochen hat Im ersten Teil des Staffelfinales, Der Sturm bricht los (1), wird er in eine verfluchte und verlassende Stadt in South Dakota mit anderen Menschen wie ihm teleportiert. Zu Sams Überraschung zeigt sich, dass er als Baby mit Dämonenblut gefüttert wurde und seine Mutter wusste wer der Dämon war. Der Gelbäugige Dämon hetzt alle aufeinander los und sie fangen an sich gegenseitig umzubringen, Sam und ein Soldat namens Jake schaffen es noch bis in die Endrunde, des Spiels des Gelbäugigen. Sam wird von Jake erstochen und stirbt in Deans armen, nach dem er mit Bobby zur Hilfe kommt. Jake entkommt. In der zweiten Episode, des Staffelfinale, macht Dean einen Deal mit einem Kreuzungsdämon. Er verkauft seine Seele und bekommt dafür ein Jahr, im Austausch um Sams Leben. Sam wusste nicht, was passierte während er starb und an erster Stelle ist er sich garnicht bewusst gewesen, dass er getötet wurde. Im folgenden Kampf gegen left|thumb|269x269px|Sam mit den anderen "auserwählten" Kinderden Dämon, erschießt Sam Jake um zu verhindern, dass er das Teufelstor öffnet um eine Dämonen Armee zu entfesseln und feuert dabei über 10 Kugeln auf Jakes Körper ab. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass Sam jemanden tötet der kein Dämon oder ein Monster war und er anscheinend, keine Reue dabei zu zeigte. Sam schießt leider zu spät, weshalb das Höllentor doch noch geöffnet wird. Bevor Dean ihm erschießt, fragt der Gelbäugige Dämon ihm, ob er sich sicher sei, dass das was er zurück brachte, auch der 100% reine Sam Winchester sei, aber ob er recht damit hatte, wurde nie richtig bewiesen. Sam findet heraus, das er tot war und erzählt Dean er hole ihn aus dem Deal raus, egal was es ihm koste. Staffel 3 Während der dritten Staffel ist es Sams streben, eine Lücke in Deans Vertrag zu finden. Für eine Weile ist er freundlich und liebevoll zu Dean, obwohl ihn sein selbstmörderisches und hedonistisches verhalten stört. Sam versucht alles um Deans Schicksal zuändern und beschwört dafür sogar den Kreuzungsdämon und erschießt ihn mit dem Colt. Dies zeigt jedoch keinerlei Wirkung da inzwischen ein anderer den Vertag hat. Er erhält ungewollte Hilfe von den Dämon Ruby, die ihm zeigen will, dass nicht jeder Dämon böse ist und das einige sogar Sam helfen wollen. Sam erfährt auch das man ihn für den "Antichristen" hält, der alle Dämonen in den Himmel schicken wird. Diese Gerüchte führen auch dazu, dass der Vampirjäger Gordon Walker sich auf die Jagd nach Sam macht. In Episode 3.07 Frisches Blut tötet Sam Gordon, mit nichts weiter in den Händen als ein Draht. In 3.11 Und täglich grüßt... sorgt Der Trickster dafür, dass Dean immer und immer wieder stirbt, während er selbst sich nicht daran erinnert. Am Schluss lässt der Trickster Dean sterben und Sam lebt eine lange Zeit ohne ihn, bis er den Trickster erneut trifft und ihn dazu bringen kann, Dean wieder zurück zu holen. In dieser Episode sieht man auch, was aus Sam wird wenn Dean zur Hölle fährt - nämlich ein zielstrebiger, aber innerlich Toter Jäger. Um Deans Leben zu retten, geht Sam sogar so weit, dass er den mörderischen Wissenschaftler Doktor Benton fragt, wie man ewiges Leben erhalten kann. Doktor Benton ist ein Frankenstein ähnlicher Zombie, der sich selbst nur am Leben erhält, in dem er immer neue Organe klaut um seinen Körper zu reparieren. Da Dean sich weigert so weit zu gehen, muss Sam die Aktion schnell wieder abblasen. Zu Deans Glück finden sie jedoch später heraus, dass ein Dämon namens Lilith, der anscheinend der Neue Messias unter den Dämonen geworden ist, Deans Vertrag hat. Bevor Sam und Dean los stürmen um Lilith zu töten, erklärt Ruby, dass Lilith zu mächtig sei aber das es trotzdem einen Weg gebe um Dean zu helfen, dafür müsste er jedoch seine Dämonischen Kräfte wieder zum leben erwecken - die jedoch zeit dem Tod des Gelbäugigen verschwunden sind - und erst dann würde es ihnen gelingen Lilith zu besiegen. Dean lässt jedoch nicht zu das Sam diesen Weg geht und stiehlt Rubys Dämonenmesser, das neben den Colt die einzige Waffe ist, die einen Dämon töten kann. Im Staffel Finale 3.16 Die Zeit läuft ab, schaffen es Dean und Sam, trotz der mühe nicht, Lilith zu töten. So muss Sam am Ende hilflos und machtlos zu sehen wie Liliths Höllenhunde Dean in Stücke reißen. Staffel 4 Sam stürzt sich nach dem Tod seines Bruders in die Arbeit. Er jagt wie ein Besessener und verkehrt fast ausschließlich mit Ruby , die der Hölle entkommen konnte, nachdem Lilith sie dorthin wieder verbannt hatte. Er bricht alle Kontakte zu anderen Menschen ab, sogar zu Bobby. Ruby hilft ihm über seinen Verlust hinweg, indem sie eine sexuelle Beziehung miteinander führen. Sie leitet Sam an, seine Kräfte weiter zu trainieren, um die noch immer frei herumlaufende Lilith zu töten. Sam wird besser und lernt, mit seinen Gedanken Dämonen auszutreiben. Bevor Sam mit Ruby auf die Jagd gegangen war, hatte er sich allerdings gegen Bobby durchgesetzt, dass Deans Leichnam nicht verbrannt, sondern nur beerdigt wird, da er noch glaubte, Dean aus der Hölle retten zu können. Dafür benötigt er einen Körper, in den seine Seele zurückkehren kann. Doch seinen Bruder aus der Hölle zu retten, stellte sich bald als unlösbare Herausforderung heraus, da keine der ihm bekannten Methoden zu wirken schien. Darum war Sam auch sehr misstrauisch, als Dean eines Tages mit Bobby vor dem Hotelzimmer steht, lebendig und kerngesund. Er freut sich sehr, dass er seinen geliebten Bruder zurück hat. Doch nun stellen sich viele Fragen: Wer hat Dean befreit? Warum? Und wie? Die Antwort darauf ist einfach und unglaubwürdig zugleich: Es war Castiel, ein Engel des Herrn, weil Gott es so befohlen hat. Sam, der schon immer religiöser war als Dean, fällt es nicht schwer zu glauben, dass es Gott und Engel gibt, auch wenn es ihm zunächst nicht vergönnt ist, Castiel persönlich kennen zu lernen. Castiel fällt Sam auch in den Rücken, indem er Dean verrät, dass er noch immer mit Ruby seine Kräfte einsetzt und mit seinen Gedanken Dämonen austreibt, obwohl er gesagt hatte, er würde es nicht tun. Daraufhin haben die Brüder einen riesigen Streit. Als es dann soweit ist und Sam auch Castiel kennen lernt, ist er entsetzt, wie kalt und herzlos der Engel wirkt. Ebenso entsetzt ist er von Uriel, einem weiteren Engel, der nicht davor thumb|276x276px|Sam tötet einen Dämon. zurückschreckt, eine ganze Stadt zu zerstören, um zu bekommen, was er will. Sam ist jedoch nicht der einzige, der ein Geheimnis hatte. Dean vertraute Sam zunächst nicht an, dass er jeden einzelnen Moment in der Hölle erinnert. Sam zeigt sehr großes Verständnis, als Dean es ihm letztlich erzählt, er wirkt gar, als hätte er Mitleid mit seinem großen Bruder. Insgesamt wirkt Sam jedoch sehr kalt und distanziert bis dahin. Langsam baut sich wieder ein Vertrauensverhältnis der Brüder aufeinander auf, obwohl es immer so wirkt, als sei dieses Vertrauen bei Sam stärker als bei Dean. Sam bricht sehr schnell sein Versprechen, kein Dämonenblut mehr zu trinken, denn nur so können sie Alastair die Geheimnisse entlocken, die er nicht preisgeben will. Sam tötet den Dämon, doch obwohl ihnen dies das Leben rettet, ist Castiel von der Entwicklung nicht begeistert. Sam hat mittlerweile eine so hohe Abhängigkeit von Rubys Blut, dass sich seine Augen beim Austreiben Alastairs dämonisch schwarz verfärben. Als Sam Ruby über einen längeren Zeitraum nicht treffen kann wird deutlich, wie abhängig Sam nun vom Dämonenblut ist. Er zeigt alle Anzeichen eines Drogensüchtigen: Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten, Schlafmangel, Nervosität, Ruhelosigkeit und permanente Gereiztheit. Als Dean, Castiel und er einen Dämon töten, kann sich Sam nicht zurückhalten und trinkt das Dämonenblut des soeben erledigten Dämons. Sam ist eindeutig auf Entzug, was Dean mehr als sorgenvoll zusehen lässt. Dean ist geschockt, wie wenig menschlich Sam jetzt noch wirkt. Er sieht keinen anderen Ausweg, als Sam in Bobbys Panikkeller zu sperren, um ihn dort auf einen Entzug zu setzen, der ihn endlich von dem Dämonenblut befreit. frame|left|Sam auf EntzugIm Panikkeller beginnt Sams Entgiftung, während der er stark halluziniert. So glaubt er, von Alastair gefoltert zu werden, von seiner Mutter verstanden und von Dean gequält und ausgelacht zu werden. Castiel befreit Sam aus seinem Kerker, was ihm so angeordnet wurde, auch wenn er die Handlung für falsch hält. Sam macht sich aus dem Staub und sucht sofort Ruby, damit er seine Sucht wieder befriedigen kann. Ruby erzählt ihm, dass nur noch wenige Siegel übrig sind, und diese müssen von Lilith selbst zerstört werden. Dies führt dazu, dass Sam Lilith aufspüren will, um sie endgültig zu vernichten. Ruby und Sam werden derweil aber von Dean gejagt und gefunden. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen den Brüdern, in dessen Verlauf Sam Dean beinahe umbringt. Dean sagt ihm, dass, wenn er jetzt gehe, er für immer fort bleiben könne. Diesen Satz hat ihr Vater schon einmal zu Sam gesagt, als Sam lieber zum College gegangen ist, als das Familienerbe der Jäger weiterzuführen. Sam lässt den geschwächten Dean am Boden liegen und verschwindet mit Ruby. Sein Hass auf Lilith und seine Drogenabhängigkeit haben seinen Willen unter Kontrolle.thumb|299px|Sam als er Lilith tötet Schlussendlich können Ruby und Sam Lilith stellen, er tötet sie mit Hilfe der Kräfte, die er durch das Dämonenblut besitzt. Ruby zeigt endlich ihre wahre Gestalt und eröffnet Sam, dass es ihr immer nur darum ging, dass Sam das Tor zu Luzifers Käfig öffnet. Sam erkennt zu spät, dass er soeben das letzte Siegel gebrochen hat. Dean eilt ihm zur Hilfe und tötet Ruby mit ihrem eigenen Messer, doch auch er kann nur zusehen, wie das Tor zur Hölle sich öffnet und Luzifer frei kommt. Staffel 5 Sam und Dean werden gerettet und finden sich in einem Flugzeug wieder. Sie machen sich auf die Suche nach Erklärungen und vor allem Castiel. Der allerdings ist laut Chuck tot und kann ihnen nicht mehr helfen. Doch sie bekommen den Rat, Michaels Schwert zu suchen. Derweil ist das Verhältnis der Brüder zueinander mehr als nur angespannt. Sie beschließen, zunächst getrennte Wege zu gehen, und Sam lebt thumb|left|301px|Sam und Luzifereine Zeit ein monsterfreies Leben. Doch plötzlich sucht Jess ihn auf, die sich allerdings als Luzifer entpuppt, der ihre Gestalt angenommen hat. Luzifer teilt Sam mit, dass er sein wahres Gefäß sei und er ihn Zugang gewähren muss, da Dean Michaels Gefäß ist und es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Erzengeln kommen muss. Kurz nach diesem Zwischenfall treffen sich die Brüder wieder und beschließen gemeinsam, gegen die Engel und Dämonen zu kämpfen. Sam ficht die gesamte Zeit über seinen Kampf gegen die Sucht nach Dämonenblut, gleichzeitig versucht er Deans Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen, was ihm nur langsam gelingt. Doch das Verhältnis ist so sehr in Scherben, dass es unmöglich scheint. Sam ist sehr traurig darüber und glaubt nicht wirklich daran, dass sie es schaffen, den Erzengeln zu widerstehen. Dean entschuldigt sich schließlich bei Sam, dass er ihn für die Apokalypse verantwortlich gemacht habe, Dean habe das erste Siegel gebrochen und sei somit ebenso schuld daran wie Sam. Langsam bessert sich das Verhältnis, erreicht aber nicht wieder alte Werte. Erst als sie auf den von Engeln und Dämonen gleichermaßen gejagten Jungen Jesse stoßen, merkt man, dass beide Brüder noch immer auf der gleichen Seite stehen. Sie sind dagegen, Jesse umzubringen für das, als was er geboren wurde. Sie zeigen ihm einen Weg, wie er damit umgehen kann, und erleben zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ein positives Geschwistererlebnis. Nach einer neuerlichen Begegnung mit dem Trickster, der sich als Erzengel Gabriel entpuppt, erfahren sie mehr über die zerstrittenen Brüder Luzifer und Michael. Gabriel sagt ihnen allerdings auch, dass er ihnen nicht helfen wird, da er nur will, dass der Kampf zwischen seinen Geschwistern aufhört. Er kann den ewigen Streit nicht mehr ertragen. Auf einer Supernatural-Convention bekommen die Brüder wertvolle Informationen von einem Fan. Daraufhin machen sich Sam und Dean auf die Suche nach dem Colt, den sie bei Crowley finden. Er hilft ihnen bereitwillig, da auch er will, dass Luzifer stirbt. Luzifer hat laut Crowley nämlich kein Problem damit, Dämonen zu opfern, wenn er so sein Ziel erreichen kann. Hat er einmal die Menschheit unter seine Kontrolle gebracht, würde er alle Dämonen vernichten. Das will Crowley, der selbst ja auch ein Dämon ist, natürlich nicht und hilft den Brüdern. Doch anstatt Luzifer töten zu können, müssen sie mit ansehen, wie dieser den apokalyptischen Reiter Tod beschwört und bei dem Kampf Jo und Ellen sterben. Sam ist über den Tod seiner Freunde traurig, bei weitem aber nicht so sehr am Boden zerstört wie Dean. Sie geben nicht auf und kämpfen weiter, und obwohl alle Engel versuchen, Sam zu vernichten, schaffen sie es nicht. Mittlerweile hat dieser seine Meinung bezüglich seiner Zustimmung geändert und will Luzifer auf keinen Fall erlauben, ihn zu besetzen. Auch seine Sucht hat er bis dato im Griff, wird aber vom apokalyptischen Reiter Hunger gezwungen wieder Dämonenblut zu trinken, um Dean zu retten. Dieser ist über den Rückfall sehr enttäuscht und sperrt Sam zur Ausnüchterung in Bobbys Bunker. Bald darauf werden Sam und Dean von anderen Jägern umgebracht und kommen in den Himmel, wo sie unter anderem Ash wiedertreffen. Nach der Begebenheit muss Sam mit ansehen, wie Dean die Halskette, die er ihm als Kind geschenkt hat, wegwirft. Doch weniger, weil er Sam nicht vertraut, sondern vielmehr, weil er die Aussichtslosigkeit der Situation erkennt. Sam scheint darüber trotzdem sehr unglücklich. Die Stimmung kippt und Dean ist bereit Michael als Hülle zu dienen, da die Situation aussichtslos erscheint. Doch die Ereignisse überschlagen sich und Michael kann Adam Milligan, den jüngeren Halbbruder der Winchesters für sich als Hülle gewinnen, nachdem er ihn wiederbelebt hat. Sam und Dean gelingt es nicht, Adam aus dem Klauen der Engel zu befreien. Es ist Gabriel, der noch einmal auf sie zukommt und ihnen vor seinem Tod einen Ausweg zeigt, wie sie thumb|left|299px|Sam springtLuzifer und Michael loswerden können. Dementsprechend hält Sam sich für bereit, sich von Luzifer besetzen zu lassen und ihn kontrollieren zu können. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Luzifer und Michael, die Sam und Adam als Gefäße nutzen, in welchem Sam erst im letzten Moment Macht über seinen Körper erlangt und es schafft, sich, Luzifer, Adam und Michael in den Käfig zu sperren, der zuvor schon Luzifer erfolgreich festgehalten hatte. Vor dem Kampf rang Sam Dean das Versprechen ab, dass dieser nach dem Kampf ein normales Leben führen und auf keinen Fall versuchen soll, ihn zu retten. Widerwillig stimmt Dean zu und sucht nach Sams Verschwinden Lisa und Ben auf. Eine Weile später steht Sam unter einer Laterne vor dem Haus und blickt auf das Haus der drei. Staffel 6 thumb|260x260px|Samuel und Sam.Castiel befreite Sam aus dem Käfig, jedoch nur seinen Körper. Seine Seele verblieb in der Hölle. Er erwacht kurz nach seinem Fall in den Käfig auf der Erde und sucht mit Bobby zusammen nach Antworten für seine Rückkehr. Durch Zufall kommt er mit Jägern namens Campbell in Kontakt. So begegnet er auch seinem, 1973 verstorbenen und aus dem Himmel zurückgekehrten, Großvater Samuel Campbell. Sie jagen ein ganzes Jahr zusammen bis Dean von einem Djinn angegriffen wird. Sam rettet ihn und offenbart Dean, das er seit bereits einem Jahr wieder auf der Erde ist. Dean ist enttäuscht und verärgert von ihm und Bobby. Die beiden beginnen wieder gemeinsam zu jagen, aber Dean bemerkt, dass Sam verändert ist. Er handelt gnadenlos und ließ es zu, dass Dean zu einem Vampir wurde, nur um ein Nest von Vampiren zu finden. Dean bittet Castiel um Hilfe und dieser findet heraus, dass Sam keine Seele mehr hat. Mit Hilfe des apokalyptischen Reiters Tod gelingt es ihnen allerdings diese zurückzuholen. Der Tod errichtet in Sam eine Schutzmauer, die ihn vor den Erinnerungen an die Hölle schützen soll, warnt ihn aber, dass diese nicht unzerstörbar sei. Eve, der Mutter aller Monster, gelingt es aus dem Fegefeuer zu entkommen und sie erschafft neue Arten von Monstern, um Crowley davon abzuhalten, ihre Schöpfungen zu foltern. Sam und Dean töten sie, erfahren aber zuvor von ihr, dass Castiel mit Crowley gemeinsame Sache macht, da in den Seelen im Fegefeuer genug Macht steckt, um den Bürgerkrieg im Himmel zu gewinnen. Zu diesem Zweck hat er auch Sam und Samuel wiedererweckt. Die Brüder versuchen ihn von diesem Plan abzuhalten und wollen Crowley stoppen. Da Castiel weiterhin nicht von seinem Plan ablassen will, das Fegefeuer zu öffnen, sehen sich die Brüder dazu gezwungen ihn zu töten. Um dies zu verhindern, zerbricht er die Mauer in Sams Kopf, die ihn vor den Erinnerungen der Hölle schützen sollte. Sam ist daraufhin in seinem eigenen Kopf gefangen. Er begegnet seinem seelenlosen Ich, welchen er tötet und ihm die Erinnerung an sein seelenloses Jahr gibt. In Bobbys Haus findet er sein Ich aus der Hölle, welches ihm überzeugen will, dass er lieber unwissend bleiben soll. Sam weiß aber, dass er nun dadurch, dass er sich wieder komplett zusammensetzt, erwachen und Dean helfen kann. Also tötet er sein Höllen-Ich und erinnert sich wieder an die Folter in Luzifers Käfig. Er erwacht in Bobbys Panikraum und begibt sich auf den Weg zu Crowleys Versteck in Kansas. Nach seiner Ankunft schleicht sich von hinten an Castiel heran und sticht ihm mit einem Engelsschwert in den Rücken. Diesem kann die Waffe aber nichts mehr anhaben und er erklärt sich vor dem schockierten Sam und Dean zum neuen Gott. Durch Sams Versuch ihn zu töten und ihre Einmischung in seine Handlungen, verweigert er es Sams Mauer wieder zu reparieren. Staffel 7 Staffel 8 Staffel 9 *Der Engel Ezechiel will Dean helfen und versucht deswegen, Sam am Leben zu erhalten. Um das zu bewerkstelligen, nimmt er ihn als Hülle, Sam weiß davon jedoch nichts und der Engel hält sich meist zurück. Staffel 10 Staffel 11 Sam wird von der Finsternis infiziert und kann sich und andere Infizierte (genannt ''Rabids'', dt. Tollwütige) mit Heiligem Öl heilen. Während seiner Infektion betete er zu Gott und bittet diesen um Hilfe bzw. ein Zeichen. Daraufhin erhält er Visionen von seiner Zeit in Luzifers Käfig. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass es notwendig ist, in den Käfig zurückzukehren, um die Dunkelheit zu besiegen. In Das Ende der Finsternis geht er in die Hölle und konfrontiert, mit Rowenas und Crowleys Hilfe, Luzifer im Käfig. Es stellt sich heraus, dass nicht Gott, sondern Luzifer für Sams Visionen verantwortlich ist. Dieser will Sam davon überzeugen, ihm als Hülle zu dienen, damit er Amara besiegen kann. Der Teufel zeigt ihm Ereignisse aus seiner Vergangenheit und seine damalige Bereitschaft sich für das größere Wohl zu opfern. Er behauptet Sam wäre weich geworden und würde seinen Bruder Dean, der Menschheit vorziehen. Sam weigert sich trotzdem als Hülle zu dienen und Dean und Castiel kommen ihm zur Hilfe. Sie können dem Käfig entkommen und Sam und Dean bemerken zunächst nichts von der Besessenheit Castiels durch Luzifer. Luzifer gibt sich Sam zu erkennen und wird später von den Brüdern gefangen, damit diese ihn aus Castiels Gefäß exorzieren und wieder in die Hölle bringen können. Sie haben dabei jedoch keinen Erfolg. Daraufhin wird er von Amara gefangen genommen und gefoltert. thumb|220x220px|Sam bekommt das KainsmalGott erscheint ihnen und will Sam und Dean im Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit unterstützen. Bei der Konfrontation zwischen Gott und Amara sollte Sam als Träger des Kainsmals fungieren, um Amara wieder wegzusperren. Dies gelingt jedoch nicht. Das Mal beginnt sich zwar zu manifestieren, aber Amara greift Gott an und zieht das Mal wieder zu sich zurück. Nach der Wiedervereinigung von Chuck und Amara kehrt Sam, zusammen mit Castiel, in den Bunker zurück. Dort erwartet ihn Lady Antonia Bevell, welche ihn beschuldigt, gleichgültig und unvorsichtig mit göttlichen und biblischen Kräften, wie Erzengeln und Leviathanen, zu spielen. Man sieht wie sie eine Kugel auf ihn abfeuert, weshalb sein aktueller Zustand unbekannt ist. Staffel 12 Sam wird von Lady Antonia Bevell angeschossen und gefangen genommen. Sie versucht Informationen über die amerkanischen Jäger herauszubekommen und verspricht Sam, dass er, sollte er ihre Fragen beantworten, freigelassen wird. Sam lehnt ab, woraufhin er durch eine Gehilfin Tonis gefoltert wird. Als sie erkennen, dass sich Sam durch körperliche Folter nicht beeindrucken lässt, wird das Ziel gesetzt Sams Verstand zu brechen. Er bekommt starke Schuldgefühle und sieht den Tod von geliebten Menschen, die ihm zuflüstern, dass er sein Leben beenden soll. Er ritzt sich scheinbar mit einer Glasscherbe die Halsschlagader auf. Als Lady Bevell besorgt um ihre Informationen in den Keller stürzt, stellt sich heraus, dass es eine List Sams war und er greift sie an. Als er sie scheinbar außer Gefecht gesetzt hat und versucht zu entkommen, kann sie ihn aufgrund seiner starken Fußverletzung erneut überwältigen und entkommt ihm. Dieser bleibt in seinem Gefängnis zurück. Sam wird weiterhin von Toni gefoltert bis schließlich Dean durch die Türen des Kellers gezerrt wird. Es ist gekommen um seinen Bruder zu retten, aber wurde von Lady Toni Bevell ebenfalls gefangen genommen. Toni will nun Dean vor Sams Augen foltern, da sie davon ausgeht, dass dies mehr Schmerz bei Sam anrichten wird. Mary kommt dazwischen und liefert sich einen Kampf mit der Frau der Schriften. Ein unbekannter Mann taucht auf und bietet den Brüder die Zusammenarbeit an. Er und Toni verschwinden. Später essen die vereinten Winchesters gemeinsam und Sam ist noch immer verwirrt über Marys Anwesenheit. Er sucht sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und wirkt etwas unbeholfen und zurückhaltend als er ihr eine Tasse Tee bringt. Er überreicht ihr Johns Tagebuch, mit der Hoffnung das sie dadurch einen kleinen Einblick in ihr Jägerleben erhält. Letztendlich macht Sam seiner Mutter ein Geständnis: Er meint, dass ihre Anwesenheit eine große Leere füllen würde. Die beiden umarmen sich. Tode *Sam stirbt in 2x21 - Der Sturm bricht los (1) als Jake Talley ihn ein Messer in den Rücken rammt und sein Rückenmark durchtrennt. In 2x22 - Der Sturm bricht los (2) wird er von Dean wieder zum Leben erweckt. *Sam stirbt in 4x08 - Wunschdenken als Hope Lynn Casey sich wünscht, ein Blitz würde ihn treffen. Später wurde dieser Wunsch Rückgängig gemacht. *Sam erstickt in 5x01 '-' Mein Name ist Luzifer nachdem Zachariah seine Lungen entfernt, was später rückgängig gemacht wird. *In Sonnenfinsternis sterben Sam und Dean als sie von zwei wütenden Jägern erschossen werden, weil Sam die Apokalypse startete. Sie werden jedoch vom Engel Joshua zurück gebracht. *In Die Engel wachen über Dich wird Sam von Anna Milton durch eine Stichwunde im Bauch getötet, Minuten später wird er jedoch vom Erzengel Michael zurück gebracht. *Während das Finale von Staffel 5 opfert sich Sam indem er in den Käfig springt und dabei Michael, Luzifer und Adam mit sich reißt. Castiel bringt in der darauffolgenden Nacht seinen Körper zurück. Etwas über ein Jahr später befreit der Tod Sams Seele ebenfalls und führt sie zurück in dessen Körper. Teilnahme an Kämpfen *Das Gefecht in Chicago *Die Schlacht am Teufelstor *Die Apokalypse **Überfall auf Niveus Pharmaceuticals (Führung) **Der Kampf zwischen Luzifer und Michael *Der Zweite Himmlische Bürgerkrieg (anfangs) *Leviathan-Krieg *Der Zweite Krieg gegen die Finsternis **Der Kampf in Luzifers Käfig **Die Rettung von Luzifer (Führung) Beziehungen *Sam und Dean: Sie sind Brüder und würden für den jeweils anderen sterben. *Sam und Bobby: Bobby war wie ein Vater für Sam. *Sam und Castiel: Sie sind sehr gute Freunde und haben schon viel zusammen durchgestanden. *Sam und Crowley: Sie sind Verbündete, aber manchmal auch Feinde. *Sam und Ruby: Sie waren Feinde und wurde später zu Liebenden. Nach der Enthüllung von Rubys Plänen, wurden sie wieder Feinde. *Sam und Luzifer: Sam ist Luzifers wahre Hülle. Nach seiner Zeit im Käfig quälte Luzifer ihn in seinem Kopf und ließ ihn nicht mehr zu Ruhe kommen. Siehe auch: Sams Beziehungen Zitate *"Wenn sie zu dem Klebstoff, den sie schnüffeln, noch ein kleines bisschen Glitzer hinzufügen wollen, dann bitte, aber verschonen sie uns mit diesem Quatsch... Sie sollten sich jede menge Katzen anschaffen, meine Liebe." *"Ich habe meinen Schuh verloren." *'Cas': "Sam, darf ich dich was fragen?" Sam: "Genau genommen hast du schon gefragt." Cas: "Darf ich dich dann noch mal was fragen." Sam: "Genau genommen hast du schon wieder... Ach egal, frag einfach." *"Das ist jetzt die 3. Nachricht ohne Antwort. Dean, ich glaube Crowley steht einfach nicht auf dich." *'Sam': "Tut mir leid,ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen." Dean: "Jetzt werde nicht sentimental." Sam: "Na gut, Idiot." Dean: "Schlampe." *"Und von wo aus führt die Spur jetzt du Genie .... Du stinkst wie ne Kloake" *'Cas': "Hey das ist die Handschrift von Metatron." Sam: "Metatron, du meinst ein Transformer hat das geschrieben?" Dean: "Nein,der Transformer heißt Megatron." Sam: "WAS??" Dean: "Der Transformer ist Megatron." Sam:"WAS??" Cas: "Metatron." * Dean: "Wovon hast du diesmal geträumt?" Sam: "Von Lollipops und Zuckerstangen." *'Sam': "Komm her Darling, das Wasser ist warm." *"Wenn da ein Schlüssel ist, dann muss da auch ein Schloss sein, und wenn wir das Schloss finden, dann können wir die Waffen holen, und dann haben wir die Waffen und das Schloss, wir haben auch ein Schloss nehme ich an, weil wir es ja geöffnet haben" Sonstiges *Sam teilt sich seinen Geburtstag mit Eric Kripkes Sohn. (nur Monat und Tag) *Sams Charakter wurde durch Luke Skywalker von Star Wars inspiriert. Ironischerweise spricht Sams deutscher Synchronsprecher, Wanja Gerick, die Stimme von Anakin Skywalker, Lukes Vater. *Sam wurde nach seinem Großvater mütterlicherseits benannt. *Sam, sowie jeder andere der Winchester Familie, stammt von Kain und Abel ab. *Sam leidet unter Coulrophobie (Angst vor Clowns). *Er hatte als Kind eine "Magier-Phase" und wollte mal Zauberer werden (siehe Illusionen). *Laut Eric Kripke, sollte Sam die eigentliche Hauptfigur der Serie sein. Er sollte ein Reporter sein, der für seine Zeitung übernatürliche Phänomene aufklärt. *Ein Running Gag der Show ist, dass er fast immer einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommt. *Er lässt sich nur von seinen Nächsten "Sammy" nennen (siehe Blutrausch). *Sam hat die zwei größten Antagonisten getötet bzw. besiegt, Lilith am Ende der 4. Staffel und Luzifer am Ende der Fünften. (Wenn man den Erzengel Michael als Antagonist ansieht sind es drei) *Sam ist der einzige Winchester, der es nicht schaffte, erfolgreich einen Deal mit einem Dämon zu machen. *Laut Dean bekommt Sam Blähungen, wenn er Burritos isst (siehe Gelbfieber). *Sam ist, wie alle Mitglieder aus dem Team freier Wille, in der Hölle, dem Fegefeuer und dem Himmel gewesen. *Es wurde in der Show schon oft gezeigt, dass er religiös ist. Angeblich bewundert Sam Engel, das ändert sich auch nach der 4. Staffel nicht. *Viele Charaktere die auf romantische oder sexuelle Weise mit Sam zusammen waren sind danach entweder gestorben oder haben sich als Monster entpuppt, oder beides. (Ausnahmen sind Dr. Cara Roberts, Lori Sorensen, Amelia Richardson und Piper) *Dean macht in 4.14 (Sex und Gewalt) und 7.08 (Zeit zu heiraten), ein paar Anspielung darauf. In 8.20 "Pac-Man Fever", macht Charlie eine Anspielung darauf. *Im Fandom und in der Serie wird oft erwähnt, er hätte einen knuffigen Hundeblick. *Sam ist der einzige Charakter, der es schaffte die Verbindung zu brechen, nachdem er von einem Engel besessen war. *Sam ist auch der einzige Charakter, der von einem Engel und einem Dämon gleichzeitig besetzt wurde. *In Rotes Fleisch erfährt man, dass er die Blutgruppe 0 hat. *Sams Übernatürliche Kräfte scheinen in Supernatural The Animation, stärker zu sein als in der Serie. In Rising Son lässt er ein Monster explodieren als dieser versucht Dean zu töten und er war dabei erst 7 Jahre alt. Im ersten Teil von ''All Hell Breakes Loose ''erschafft er eine Art Kraftfeld, um sich herum als Jake ihn angreift. Im zweiten Teil reißt er Jake dem Arm ab und schlägt ihn, möglicherweise mit Superstärke, zu Tode. *In der ersten Version von ''Supernatural ''hielt Sam Dean, für einen Serienkiller und dachte kurzzeitig er hätte ihre Eltern ermordet. In dieser Version wusste Sam nichts von Familiengeschäft oder das Monster wirklich existierten, dies wurde jedoch geändert, da Eric Kripke dachte, es sei zu viel aufwand, Sam die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Auszeichnungen Entwicklung Sam season 1.jpg|Staffel 1 W630 SN211D142r-3266621056741198071.jpg|Staffel 2 Sam season 3.jpg|Staffel 3 Sam-winchester.jpg|Staffel 4 Sam season 4.jpg|Staffel 5 Season 6.jpg|Staffel 6 Season 7.png|Staffel 7 Sam 8.jpg|Staffel 8 Season 9.jpg|Staffel 9 Season 10.jpg|Staffel 10 Season 11.png|Staffel 11 Galerie 59899 1323360481646 full.jpg|Sam 830px-Meg in sam scary.jpg|Sam vom Dämon besessen Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Dolch eines Erzengels.jpg|Sam und Dean (im Hintergrund) St02Ep09.jpg|Dean und Sam (von links) St02-Ep15.jpg|Dean und Sam in "Tricks und Legenden"|link=Staffel 02: Episode 15 "Tricks und Legenden"|linktext=Dean und Sam in "Tricks und Legenden" St01Ep19.jpg|Sam in "Das Gemälde" Supernatural-sam-in-hell2.jpg|Sam im Käfig Samanddean.jpg|Sam und Dean SamDeanCastiel.jpg|Sam, Dean und Castiel 300px-709.jpg|Sam, Dean und Bobby auf Jagt sam-winchester.jpg Supernatural Sam.jpg Sam_Swansong.jpg|Sams "Bruderliebe" entnimmt Luzifer die Körperkontrolle supernatural-tv-season-4-2.jpeg|Sam und Deans Tattoos Screenshot (34).png 1378409 10151956858627323 1895323955 n.jpg Sam season 1 episode 17 hell house.jpg|Dean spielt Sam einen Streich SamLeviathan.jpg|Leviathan-Klon von Sam Luzifer in Sam.jpg|Luzifer in Sams Körper (Alternative Zukunft 2014) Screenshot (94).png SPN9.jpg|Sam Staffelfinale Staffel 8 SPN4.png|Misha und Jared SPN29.png|"Ezechiel" in Sam SPN35.png|Sam in "Everybody hates Hitler" SPN53.jpg|Sam und Dean SPNSam.jpg|Sam Staffel 8 Promo-Fotos 1972289 515320281906746 70591801483887281 n.png 1393709 447185695386872 6355339 n.jpg 984126 482435088559917 1575496531342544046 n.jpg 984092 316992551788468 7542790325203230718 n.jpg 553832 372530532852389 1427382998 n.png 542604 344776692294440 940679206 n.png 484839 355134744591968 1349426483 n.jpg 431755 197614890343955 550106988 n.jpg 427938 207219276050183 1882930143 n.jpg 421689 192088340896610 1672425150 n.jpg 389263 208213619284082 497356096 n.jpg 264588 371904436248332 828541747 n.jpg 255115 305059926266117 997230747 n.jpg 179923 258414817597295 1096972051 n.jpg 31539 307857845986325 1483360308 n.png 10years.jpg 3x03.jpg 10300090_316991791788544_4898056287193415684_n.jpg 10363372_476868072449952_55480859001308980_n.png 10405560_441796109290225_3725319298128641509_n.jpg BhU4GWIIIAEAP_v.jpg large.jpg 10463920_642099235867897_5179631324422100504_n.jpg Young_sam_winchester.jpg|Sam als kleiner Junge. Sammy-sam-winchester-2086296-1450-963.jpg|Sam ~ tumblr_mo3x8c4qF01qa7wkeo1_500.png|Sam Winchester tumblr_n176wsUK5s1shtb04o1_500.jpg|Einfach bezaubernd die beiden. (Sam und Dean) tumblr_mkutpb8gka1rj5knio1_1280.jpg ddd.jpg fdgd.jpg ggg.jpg sam-winchester-workout-lwp-1-2-s-307x512.jpg Meooow.jpg vdfgd.jpg Sam2.jpg images (3).jpg images (4).jpg images (2).jpg images (5).jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg images (8).jpg SamW.jpg images (9).jpg images (10).jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg images (13).jpg images (14).jpg images (15).jpg images (16).jpg images (17).jpg images (18).jpg images (19).jpg images (20).jpg images (21).jpg images (22).jpg images (23).jpg images (24).jpg images (25).jpg images (26).jpg images (27).jpg images (28).jpg images (29).jpg images (30).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg images (33).jpg images (34).jpg images (35).jpg images (36).jpg images (37).jpg|Sam spielt Dean einen Streich. images (38).jpg Supernatural-season-11-episode-9-Sam.jpg|Supernatural-season-11-episode-9-sam Sam_Winchester.jpg Portal.gif en:Sam Winchester Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 01 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 02 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 03 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 04 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Männer der Schriften Kategorie:Familie Winchester Kategorie:Besondere Kinder Kategorie:Hülle Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Unvollständig